A Single Night
by tornac
Summary: Aang is recognized as the Avatar and Zuko is crowned as Fire Lord. There's some teasing about who their dance partners will be, and their relationship with their partner builds along the way. Long Oneshot. Zutara, Minor Taang and Sukka.


**A/N: I wrote this for my friends: Racquel, Pauline, Joy, Vince, Danielle, and all the other Zutarians and Taangers. This is my first shot at a long oneshot, since I have absolutely no idea on how to write a short one. This takes place during Zuko's coronation and Aang's recognition as the Avatar.**

"**A Single Night"**

"Katara, have you seen Suki?"

Sokka's voiced echoed through her room. Katara put her comb down and shouted back,

"No, I haven't seen her."

Sokka groaned from behind the door and walked out. Katara turned back to her drawer.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, you can come out."

Suki emerged from her hiding place. She smiled at Katara.

"Good, I can finish doing your hair now… he can really be pesky sometimes…"

**o-o-o-o-o**

It was the day of Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord and Aang's recognition as the Avatar. The news of the end of the war spread like wildfire around the world, and invitations had been sent out. People were arriving to celebrate the end of a hundred years of violence, and the heroes of the war were the busiest of all.

"Hey Fan Girl, would you mind helping me out too?"

Suki grabbed Toph with a wide grin and plopped her down on a seat beside Katara.

"Ow, you didn't have to do that…"

Katara chuckled and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was kept in a bun held by a clip with a lotus flower. She turned her head.

"I think I like my hair down better…''

"Come on Katara, just this once. You look prettier with it on."

"Yeah Sugar Queen, I can just imagine…"

Katara made a face at Toph, which had no effect whatsoever. Instead she said,

"Well, I'm sure Aang will like yours, Toph."

The blind girl's eyes averted and she blushed. Suki and Katara smiled knowingly.

"So Toph… Aang's your dance partner for tonight?"

With her eyes still averted, she replied,

"Twinkletoes asked me yesterday."

Suki brightened up.

"So he _is_ your dance partner!"

"I guess so…"

"Oh that's great Toph!"

Toph smiled and punched her playfully on the arm.

"Ow…"

"Thanks Fan Girl."

Katara smiled and continued fixing her hair. Suki, who was still rubbing her arm, asked,

"Who's yours, Katara?"

She looked at Suki.

"What?"

"Who's your dance partner? I mean mine's Sokka, who's yours?"

Katara thought for a moment. Then, Suki snapped her fingers.

"I know! How about Haru? He's a good friend."

"No, he's already going with someone. A girl named Jin…"

"Ooh, you jealous?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, who else then? I can let you borrow your brother for a while…"

"No thanks."

"Wait, how about…"

Toph paused.

"Sparky?"

Katara considered for a moment.

"No, I bet he already has a partner. Besides, _me, _dance with the _Fire Lord?"_

"Uhh… Yeah."

Katara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Toph tilted her chair to face Katara.

"Come on Sugar Queen, I know you want to."

"What? Me? Dance with him?"

"What do you think?"

"No."

Toph tilted back her chair so Suki could finish. She had sensed a change in Katara after she made the suggestion. Yeah, she was telling the truth about Haru, but there was a quickened pulse beat after the second question.

"I think I'll just go with Uncle Iroh."

Toph shrugged.

"Whatever."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"AAAAANG!!"

Zuko and Aang looked up to find Sokka storming into the room.

"Hey… what's up, Sokka?"

Sokka pointed a finger at him.

"Your... _lemur… _just – did – this!"

He turned around, and Aang barely suppressed a snort. The seams of his pants had been nibbled away. Zuko stood up.

"I can lend you some; there are lots in this palace."

Sokka shook his head.

"I'm not wearing Fire Nation pants! These are traditional Southern Water Tribe pants which have been passed down from generation to generation – "

"- We can give it to the servants to fix – "

"- And these are traditional Southern Water Tribe stitches!"

Zuko and Aang slapped their foreheads. Sokka, like his sister, was being stubborn again.

Fuming, he walked out.

"I'm gonna go find Katara…"

As soon as he was out of sight, Aang turned back to Zuko. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Whatcha' thinking of, Sifu Hotman?"

Zuko looked at him.

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you think I really am the best person to lead this nation?"

Aang put a comforting hand n his shoulder.

"Zuko, you are a strong leader and a good friend. You possess many qualities that other people don't. You have unquestionable honor and great spirit, and I believe you will lead the Fire Nation well in this new era of peace."

Zuko bowed his head.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang."

The boy suddenly perked up.

"No problem, Fire Lord Sifu Hotman!"

Zuko shook his head.

_When will he stop calling me that…?_

Then, Aang tugged at his sleeve.

"So, are you excited for tonight?"

He gave it some thought.

"Happy, yes, excited, not exactly."

"Ohkay… So, … who are you dancing with? Do you already have a partner?"

"No… Do you?"

"Yeah! I asked Toph yesterday!"

"Well good for you."

"What? You're not dancing?"

"No."

"But we're playing the fast and cool traditional Fire Nation song from a hundred years ago!"

"People get bored of that stuff."

"But its fun! You should really join in!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEEAAASSEEE?"

"No."

"You can just do the slow songs – "

"_No."_

Aang sighed as he thought of other things to convince Zuko. But at that moment, Toph walked in.

"Hey Sparky, hey Twinkletoes!"

"Hey To --"

Aang stopped at midsentence as he stared at the blind girl, who was already dressed in her beautiful green outfit for the night's occasion. It was his turn to blush.

"Uhh… you look really… great!"

"Thanks. Have you seen Bumi anywhere? I want to spar with both of you, I still haven't gotten used to relaxing so much…"

"But it's… you're gonna destroy the dress…"

"Oh I'm already wearing it? Don't mind, I have my normal clothes with me."

Aang nodded and escorted her out of the room.

Zuko sighed. It was going to be a boring night…

…_Or so he thought._

**o-o-o-o-o**

2 hours later

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Katara? Why aren't you dressed yet? The celebration's about to start!"

"Sorry Suki, but I don't have any formal clothes."

Suki slapped her head.

"Wait right here."

Katara sat down on the bed and waited. After a few minutes, Suki returned.

"Ta – da!!"

Katara looked around and gaped at Suki, who was holding an elegant Water Tribe dress.

"Suki.. how did you..?"

"Oh I have my ways… and this time I brought someone special with me."

She waved to a person behind her. An elderly woman entered the room.

"Hello, Katara."

"Gran – Gran!"

Katara ran forward and hugged her grandmother.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, rumors were flying around that the war had ended, and so I decided to see for myself if they were true."

Her eyes filled with tears as she held her granddaughter's face.

"You have given me so much hope Katara… It was something I thought I would never have, but you brought it to me… and ended the world of violence and death that I was born into…"

She gave her a loving hug.

"I'm so proud of you, my little waterbender…"

"I know.. thank you, Gran – Gran…"

They finally let go, and her grandmother took the dress from Suki.

"Run along now dear, I'll take care of Katara."

Suki bowed and ran to her room.

Gran – Gran turned back to Katara.

"Now let's get you into this dress."

"But it's not mine, I just can't wear someone else's dress…"

"But you will dear, for as you can see, this was _my _wedding dress."

"Oh it's beautiful Gran – Gran, but –"

"Oh tosh, _I _want _you_ to wear it, my dear."

Katara's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aang and Toph sat by the tables near the throne.

"Hey Twinkletoes, have you seen Snoozles or Sweetness? They're late."

"No, and I don't see Suki either."

"Fan Girl's already here, I just felt her come in. Oh and there goes Snoozles, he's here… that leaves Sugar Queen…"

Then, Aang saw Sokka running towards Suki.

"Suki!"

"Hi Sokka! Nice… uh… pants."

"I stitched them myself, I couldn't find Katara anywhere…"

Suki averted her eyes as she cleared her throat. The pants, were, in reality, a mess.

Then, the host announced to the crowd,

"Rise for the presence of the Avatar and the soon-to-be Fire Lord."

Toph pushed Aang down and said,

"You should be back there!"

"But I – "

Toph, without listening, earthbended him underground to the throne room.

In the throne room, Zuko was startled as Aang shot up beside him.

"Where have you been?"

"I was --"

"Nevermind, go, go, I'll follow."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The crowd cheered as Aang and Zuko stepped out of the room. Toph, Suki, and Sokka whooped out the loudest.

Meanwhile, Katara was hurrying to fix everything.

"Gran – Gran, have you seen my necklace?"

"No dear, I'm afraid I haven't."

Katara looked around her room. Gran – Gran called out,

"Come on dear, we'll be late."

"But I can't find my necklace anywhere!"

"I'm sure you'll find it when you get back, but we must hurry, now."

Katara felt bad that she had misplaced it again, but they had to leave.

**o-o-o-o-o**

As soon as they reached the banquet hall, Zuko was already kneeling.

" …and I crown you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Everyone clapped as Zuko rose with Aang standing by his side.

Gran – Gran said,

"Oh, we missed the rest of the coronation…"

"It's ok Gran – Gran, I'll just congratulate them later. I need to find the others, though."

"Go ahead my dear, I think I also see Pakku standing over there."

They parted, and Katara made her way over to the other three.

"Sugar Queen, where have you been? You missed Sparky's mini speech."

"Yeah Katara, we've been waiti – "

Sokka and Suki's jaws dropped as they stared at Katara.

Toph stared too.

"Ok, it's either Sweetness looks extremely good in her outfit or the universe managed a true miracle by shutting both of you up for a moment."

Before the two could answer, the host said,

"You may now take the dance floor with your partners."

Forgetting the other two, Sokka pulled Suki with him to the center of the dance floor.

Toph was still standing beside Katara.

"Where's Aang? Aren't you dancing with him?"

Toph shifted her foot.

"He's still talking… oh no wait… yeah, he's done."

She stomped her foot down to the ground and for the second time that night, Aang got spit out by the floor.

"Whoa… oh hey Toph… hey Kata –"

Aang's jaw dropped too as he stared at Katara.

Toph laughed.

"Oh yeah, the universe loves me tonight!"

She tugged Aang along with her.

"Come on, Twinkletoes!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Zuko sulked in his seat as he watched the other pairs dance. Iroh approached him.

"Don't you have a dance partner, nephew? I recall you saying that you already have someone in mind."

"I don't want to dance."

"Oh come on, I'm sure whoever she is is here somewhere, you just haven't spotted her yet."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Iroh shrugged.

"Oh well, you are welcome anytime to dance you know, since you _are_ the new Fire Lord. But now, I must also proceed to escort my partner. She has been waiting for me for some time."

Zuko watched uninterestedly as his uncle approached the tables. _Who on earth did he snag now…?_

His jaw dropped as he saw Iroh hold out his hand to a lady dressed in ocean blue robes.

_By Agni and all the merciful gods above, was that…?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Thanks for being my partner tonight, General Iroh."

"Oh please, no formalities my dear… just Uncle."

"-- Uncle. I thought I would have to dance with Momo tonight."

"I can hardly believe that my dear, you look absolutely dashing."

She blushed at the compliment.

"You don't really mean that."

"Oh believe me, I do. In fact, I think I see quite a number of aspirants seeking to take my place as your partner right now."

Katara looked around. Indeed, a number of Fire Nation boys were eyeing Iroh for some time.

She turned her back to them.

"I don't think I'd like to dance with one of them."

"You do not like men from the Fire Nation?"

"Well, aside from you, Jeong Jeong and Piandao, you are all good friends."

"And you are sure there is no one else?"

"Yes."

Iroh nodded and suddenly smiled.

"Um, would you mind dancing with someone else for a while, Miss Katara? I'm afraid my bones aren't as flexible as they used to be."

"Oh that's ok, Uncle Iroh."

Iroh bowed and looked past her.

"Make sure you show proper respect to this dashing young woman, my nephew."

Katara's breath hitched in her throat as she whirled around. Zuko was standing right behind her. He smiled.

"I sure will."

Katara blushed as Iroh walked away. She turned around and looked into the eyes of the new Fire Lord.

Toph smiled some distance away.

Zuko held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

As the night progressed, songs from the different nations were played for everyone to dance to. From the Earth Kingdom, semi-fast tunes accompanied with strong beats. From the Fire Nation, fast-paced songs that were accompanied with quick movements. Zuko and Katara mainly avoided the fast ones, but Aang, Toph, Suki and Sokka went for all. That is, until Sokka ripped his pants.

"AWWW MAN –"

"Excuse us guys, I better find some needles and stitches to mend this."

"OR WE CAN START LOOKING FOR LEMURS TO COOK –"

Everyone except Aang laughed.

"Uh,.. I think I should go make sure if Momo's alright…"

"Oh you take Snoozles to seriously, Twinkletoes… Come on, were missing this next song!"

Zuko and Katara watched both of them disappear into the crowd. The current song playing was Aang's promise – a traditional one popular a century ago.

Zuko leaned back.

"I hate fast songs… it's hard to catch up with."

"Me too… but they can be fun sometimes!"

"You're actually telling me you think they're fun?"

"Yeah, you can just go with the flow and dance with the beat."

Zuko scoffed and looked away. Katara laughed.

"Oh I see why now… you're no fun at all."

"I know how to have fun!"

"Prove it then."

Zuko looked determined.

"I will."

He stood up and pulled Katara with him. She was surprised at first, but when she saw what he was about to do, she smirked.

It was a war song.

They were going to fight, dancing.

Zuko took an offensive stance, the first form of the Dancing Dragon. Katara mirrored his move with a waterbending technique.

People started to watch and cleared the floor. Aang and Toph saw both of them, and they also realized the song for what it was. They looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Air and Earth proved itself alongside Fire and Water. They showed their unmatched skills with amazing grace, every move perfectly coordinated with every beat. All the people watched in awe as the four elements danced in an endless cycle…

Push and Pull.

Light and Darkness.

Life and Death.

_Yin and Yang._

Aang and Toph ended with a leap back on the outer barrier. Zuko ended with a sweep kick that landed Katara into his arms. Their faces were flushed from the dance, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Zuko leaned closer.

"Did I pass your challenge?"

Katara, who was still in a lying position, blushed lightly.

"I guess so."

Smiling, he helped her up and together with Aang and Toph, the bowed to the crowd. There was a short break in between the songs, so they gathered at a table.

Aang was practically skipping.

"Did you see those air spheres? They took on those pillars over there—"

"And I formed some rocks and chucked them into the air—"

"And I caught them and led them in a circle, did you see that throwback?—"

"And I erected some pillars, and it was like, SMASH—"

Katara watched them, smiling as they chatted about what they did. Zuko leaned closer.

"What happened at the end?"

Katara looked at him.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to jump my sweep kick. What happened?"

"Oh I… I guess I got distracted…"

Zuko leaned back.

"You were lucky I caught you."

"Hey, I fell on purpose."

"Just admit it, I got you."

Katara was about to retort when the next song played. It was a slow love song from the Water Tribe. Aang and Toph had already headed into the dance floor.

Katara sat, transfixed for a moment. Zuko listened for a few seconds, and then he stood up.

"Katara?"

She looked at him.

"Will you dance this song with me?

She smiled.

"Yes."

Taking her hand, Zuko pulled Katara to the dance floor. She lay one hand on his shoulder as they danced.

**o-o-o-o-o**

As they reached the middle of the song, the fires were dimmed and the music seemed to flow with the very rhythm of the air.

Aang and Toph were holding hands as they moved with the music.

"Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why'd you choose to dance with me tonight?"

Aang scratched the back of his head.

"I just… wanted to."

"What about Sugar Queen? I thought you'd ask her. You said yourself that you liked her."

"Well, it's just…

Aang looked down.

"I… like you a lot, too."

Toph's eyes widened at what he said.

"But you really liked Katara, right?"

"Yeah, but that…"

He looked into her blank eyes.

"That was before I met you."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Zuko inclined his head as the fires dimmed. Katara lay her head on his chest and he held her closer. They danced in silence for a few minutes. Then Katara said,

"Zuko?''

He looked at her.

"Why did you choose to dance with me tonight?"

He gave it some thought.

"Well, I just couldn't let the most dashing lady of the celebration dance with someone else."

She chuckled.

"You are just like your uncle."

"I don't think so. He really has the knack for attracting ladies. I don't."

"That's because you're no fun to dance with."

"I thought I just proved myself a while ago."

"Hmm… maybe…"

"Then why did _you _choose to dance with me then?"

Katara tried to think about it. Something inside was telling her something, but she couldn't figure it out.

"I don't know…"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gran – Gran, Pakku, and Iroh were watching Zuko and Katara dancing.

"Oh, I never would have thought… my little waterbender dancing with the Fire Lord…"

Pakku nodded.

"He is a strong and responsible young man. Katara is lucky to have him."

Iroh looked at him.

"I can say the same for my nephew."

Just then, Jeong Jeong and Piandao arrived. They looked at what the other three were watching. Jeong Jeong said in his gruff voice,

"Isn't that the waterbender, the one who had healing powers and traveled with the Avatar?"

Pakku nodded.

"Yes, she was my student… and new… granddaughter."

Jeong Jeong gave an amused snort and gave no more comment.

Piandao spoke up.

"Yes, I remember her too… I taught her brother, Sokka, the way of the sword."

Gran – Gran lightened up.

"You taught little Sokka how to wield a sword? That's so generous of you."

Piandao bowed and looked back at the pair. His eyes rested on Zuko.

"Former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Indeed."

"He is a strong boy."

He beckoned to Jeong Jeong.

"Excuse us for a while, we have some matters to attend with our partners."

As he passed Iroh, he said,

"They make a good match."

Iroh chuckled.

"However, they both possess a rage that could rival a dragon's, and I notice they fight more than usual."

Jeong Jeong looked at them.

"But he would never hurt her."

Piandao agreed.

"After all, I have never seen the young man so much in love."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The last of the songs played and finally everyone was leaving.

Aang escorted Toph back to her room.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Twinkletoes."

"No prob—"

Aang was halted in midsentence by the appearance of Suki, and Sokka, who was still clutching his pants.

"Aww, is it over already? We missed all the fun…"

"What took both of you so long anyway?"

Suki answered,

"I couldn't find any strong stitches for his pants, cause Fire Nation clothes are usually very fine. And his pants are made from seal-moose fur. He ripped it every time he tried it on."

Aang and Toph burst out laughing. Sokka turned red.

"It's not funny! Plus, we missed all the fun songs!"

"Better luck next time then Snoozles."

"I'll try to remember that if I _don't _see any _lemurs _around."

Aang and Toph's laugh subsided as the elder pair walked away.

Toph turned to him.

"Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that… I used to like Sokka?"

Aang looked down.

"Oh… …really?"

"Yeah… but that was before.. you came along."

Aang looked at her.

"So you're saying this is all my fault?"

"Yeah, it pretty much is."

Aang smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Sifu Toph."

"Goodnight, Twinkletoes."

They stood standing outside Toph's room for a moment. Then, Aang gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and suddenly bolted down the corridor.

Toph stood stock-still in shock. She slowly entered her room, blushing.

_He likes me!..._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Zuko and Katara were one of the few people left in the banquet hall.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Judging from the moon's position, I'd say about midnight."

Katara yawned.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded.

"You should go get some rest."

"Okay."

She stood up and left the banquet hall. However, she sensed someone following her down the corridor. Katara whirled around.

"Zuko! I thought you were going to turn in for the night?"

"I just want to make sure nothing gets you along the way."

"I can handle myself."

"You would be dead by now if I were an assassin."

"Well, I'm not, seeing that it's you."

He shook his head.

"Let me say it again: I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Katara smiled warmly and pulled his arm.

"Well, if you're going to do that, would you mind escorting me to my room?"

He smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

**o-o-o-o-o**

They walked in silence as they headed to Katara's room. It was located in the Western Wing of the palace, near a turtle-duck pond.

As they walked past the pond, Zuko looked outside. He spotted Appa grazing.

An idea came to him, and he stopped.

Katara looked around.

"Zuko, is something wrong?"

He looked at her.

"Would you like to come with me for a few minutes? There's something I want to show you."

"Oh, okay."

He took the lead and walked into the garden. Katara followed close.

"So… what is this thing that you wanted me to see?"

Zuko stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"The Fire Nation. But I want you to see it from a different point of view."

As if on cue, Appa appeared behind Katara. It seemed he was listening to the conversation.

Zuko took off his heavy robes that he wore above his gold-trimmed tunic and pants. He climbed aboard Appa.

"Coming?"

Katara smiled and took his hand. He helped her up then took the reigns. They were going for a midnight ride.

"Yip yip!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

The moon glowed brightly as they soared into the sky. Below the, the lights of the Fire Nation palace and the homes around it flickered like fireflies.

Katara sat on the edge of the saddle, looking down at the lights. Zuko sat beside her, watching her expressions.

In some way, there was something about her that made him feel happy and contented. He couldn't figure it out either.

Not taking her eyes off the scene, she said,

"It is beautiful."

Zuko nodded. Then, he replied,

"So are you."

Katara looked up from the lights and blushed.

"Thanks, Zuko."

He nodded sincerely, then cocked his head.

"Do you really like wearing that thing?"

He gestured toward her hair clip.

"No, it's really annoying…"

Zuko reached and released the clip. Katara's hair unfurled and flowed freely in the wind. She gave him a questioning look.

"I like it better when you wear your hair down."

She chuckled and reached for his royal headpiece, taking the pin from the side. His hair fell into his eyes. He gave her the same look.

"The topknot looked stupid on you. I like it like that."

Zuko smiled at her.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, Zuko took her hands and held them in his own. He noticed they were cold, so he raised the temperature in his hands.

Katara looked at him.

"Are your hands always this warm?"

"Firebender, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

She kept silent and let him warm her hands. It was a nice feeling.

Pretty soon though, not only her hands were turning cold.

"I wish I brought my coat…"

Zuko looked at her, concerned. She was shivering.

"Do you want to land? I can take Appa down."

"No, not yet, I want to see the ocean."

Appa grunted happily at her request and headed for the coast.

Zuko shook his head.

"You'll catch a cold if we keep going."

"I'll live. I want to see the ocean."

Zuko sighed.

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"No, it's just… I just want to be with my element, tonight, while the moon's full."

Zuko nodded. He understood.

"Come here then."

Katara looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're shivering."

"You have a coat?"

"…No. I have me."

"What?"

"Trust me. Come here."

Katara obeyed and moved closer. She was surprised when Zuko put an arm around her.

"What are you—"

She stopped when she realized he was doing the same thing as he had done with her hands. Contented, Katara leaned closer to him.

**o-o-o-o-o**

The moon's silver light shimmered across the ocean. Appa flew lower until his six feet skimmed the surface. Katara sat up and looked over to the horizon.

Suddenly, a fish leaped out of the water.

"Zuko, look!"

He watched as a whole school of flying fish jumped past them. They admired the fishes' colors as it caught the moonlight in them, and seemed to glow.

Zuko enjoyed it until one hit him squarely on the face.

"Ow! Stupid fish…"

Katara laughed as he rubbed his face. She stopped abruptly when she saw him bleeding.

"Oh no, their scales--"

She drew some water.

"Hold still, this will take a moment—"

"It's ok, just let it heal by itself—"

"I don't want you to have another scar on your face! It's pretty deep."

Zuko obeyed and stopped moving. She put a hand on his wound and started healing it.

Once she was done, he touched his face.

"Thanks."

She nodded and continued looking at the fish. Then, another creature broke the surface.

"It's a dolphin-eel!"

Sure enough, giant-looking eels with fins leapt overhead.

Zuko ducked just in time, but Katara went with the creature.

"Katara!!"

Zuko leaned over the saddle frantically, but fell back into the saddle as another dolphin-eel broke the surface. And Katara was water-surfing alongside it.

She waved to Zuko, who was still in shock. She leapt onto the saddle and called out,

"Appa, take us down!"

Zuko was horrified as Appa ascended and prepared to dive in the water below.

"What?"

"Zuko trust me—"

"How will we breathe--?"

"Just trust me."

She held his hand as he braced for impact with the water. It hit them like a solid wall, but he held onto the saddle and Katara tightly. He saw her waterbend a bubble, and enlarged it so Appa's head and they were in it. He let out the breath he was holding.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded and Katara smiled.

Appa swam deeper. Soon, he spotted all sorts of underwater creatures. Others were huge, and others were tiny. The coral reef formations were magnificent, and they even swam over one that was larger than the palace. Zuko sat and watched in awe.

Soon, Appa began to ascend. As he broke the surface, Katara let go of the bubble. Both of them fell back into the saddle. Katara bended the water out of her clothes and Zuko evaporated the water from his. They looked at each other. He said,

"I never knew such life existed."

Katara smiled.

"Well, you would never if you didn't take risks. You were scared at first, weren't you?"

Zuko retorted.

"I wasn't!"

"Oh come on just admit it."

He laughed and lunged for her. She avoided him and fell against the side of the saddle. Katara too, was laughing.

"Admit it, oh mighty Fire Lord! You were scared to take a little dive."

"Never."

This time, she bended the water to make an ice board she could surf on. It kept her away from him.

"Admit it Zuko!"

"Never!"

He leaned as far as he can from the saddle, but Katara splashed him with water as she surfed across him. She repeated this, laughing, every time Zuko tried to make her lose balance. It backfired on him.

Realizing her strategy, he climbed on Appa's head.

"I'll prove it! I'll dive right into the water, right now!"

He waited until Katara got closer.

"Are you sure you have the guts, Fire Lord?"

"I sure do!"

"Then try it!"

He held a deep breath and dived. However, he stayed in the shallows and didn't surface.

Katara surfed near the spot where he disappeared. Appa came back, but he still did not surface. She began to feel worried.

"Zuko?"

Silence.

"Zuko!"

Hearing her shouts right above him, Zuko heated the water with his hands. Once a portion got boiling hot, he compressed it and did a countdown.

_3, 2, 1…_

Katara yelped as she was knocked out of her ice board onto Appa's saddle. Zuko used his side to cushion the fall.

Katara opened her eyes and found Zuko lying beside her. He lifted himself on his elbow, so he was looking down at her.

"I told you, I know how to have fun."

Katara smiled as she looked up at him. Then, she realized the position they were in. Pink tinged her cheeks as he drew close.

"And I admit, you got me scared a while back there."

Katara looked into his eyes, transfixed by its golden shimmer against the sky.

Zuko looked into her eyes, those blue orbs keeping him in place with the moon's silvery reflection, drawing him closer.

Katara blushed deeply.

"Zuko…"

"Hmm?"

He was inches from her face.

"Sokka's going to kill you."

"Let him."

So close…

"I mean it."

"You do."

"…Yeah, I… I…"

She was silenced as Zuko closed the distance between them. Her mind didn't register what was happening at first, but she couldn't explain why her heart was pounding against her ribs either.

Once she had, she responded to his gentle kiss.

Zuko reached up and stroked her cheek. He did not know exactly what just happened, but he realized that it was what his heart had been telling him all along. Ever since she offered to help him in Ba Sing Se. Ever since she went against the limits of her pain to allow him into their group. Ever since he knew they bore the same scars of the past, and had become close friends through it…

He had slowly been falling for Katara.

Katara lay her hands on his shoulders. She understood… after all that time, during the journey…… She realized he had a good heart, and never intended to hurt anyone. He was just a man who had lost his way, and had found it again by joining the Avatar. He protected her at the time of her greatest need, when life and death entwined hands… And after all the sacrifices he made for her, she realized…

She had fallen for Zuko.

They couldn't explain what had happened. They couldn't explain the spark that a gentle kiss had caused. They couldn't explain why it had taken them so long to realize…

Zuko pulled away slowly. Katara opened her eyes and looked into his. He was smiling sincerely, and whispered three words to her…

"I love you."

Katara smiled back at him, the moon's silvery sheen reflecting in her eyes.

"I love you too."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Appa finally landed in the palace garden. Zuko opened his eyes, realizing they had arrived.

"Katara."

No reply.

"Katara, we're here."

The waterbender slept peacefully in his arms. Not wanting to wake her up, he carried her down Appa's back toward her room.

He lay her down gently on her bed, and knelt down beside it. He watched her sleep for a while, admiring her beauty and nurturing spirit, and remembering how she had made him fall for her.

Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was an elegantly carved Water Tribe necklace.

He slipped it around her neck. He remembered the first time he took it, and used it to bribe her for information on Aang's whereabouts. Zuko never expected to take it again… for another purpose.

He leaned over and gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips. Then, he walked out and left the room.

Katara continued her peaceful sleep, unaware that part of her future had already been given to her. And it lay around her neck, in the form of a Fire Nation symbol, inscribed along with the Water Tribe one.


End file.
